girlmeetsworldfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Райли Мэтьюз
Райли Мэтьюз (''Riley Matthews),'' тринадцатилетняя дочь Топанги и Кори, старшая сестра Огги. Её отец — также её учитель истории в седьмых классах, где она часто находится в центре внимания. Райли очень похожа на отца. Она вечно в поисках себя. Вместе со своей лучшей подругой Майей Харт она посещает среднюю школу, и ищет новых друзей. Её лучшие друзья Лукас и Фаркл. Причем она влюблена в Лукаса и они идут на первое свидание в серии Girl Meets First Date. Роль исполняет Роуэн Бланчард. Внешность Райли подросток. Красивая молодая девушка со светлым тоном кожи и тёмно-карими глазами и соответствующими волосами, которые достигают середины её спины. Обычно у неё распущенные, волнистые или прямые волосы, но иногда собирает их в косу, пучок или хвостик. У неё тонкое и немного спортивное телосложение. Она выше среднего роста, что в значительной степени способствует ее физической неловкости, в основном ее длинные ноги, над которыми она имеет мало контроля. Стиль Личность Райли отражается в ее предпочтениях в одежде, которые состоят в основном из богемских нарядов с цветочными узорами или однотонных цветов. Она также предпочитает носить одежду с длинными рукавами или футболки под платья и рассвет юбки, жилеты, куртки и различные кардиганы вместе с бут-кат или bellbottom джинсы. Ее коллекция обуви состоит в основном из сапогов разной длины на каблуках, военных ботинок и иногда кроссовок. Вы можете узнать больше о её стиле здесь. Личность Райли веселая, оптимистичная, умная, и немного неловкая, и в то время как она чувствительная, она не боится высказать свое мнение о вещах, и готова постоять за своих друзей и семью. Сначала Райли выглядит по-детски и заметно неловко, но спустя время прогрессирует, она начинает одеваться и вести себя более зрело. Она так же весьма идеалистическая, и ждет, что все вокруг неё, чтобы дожить до её собственных ожиданий, высоких, как может показаться. Также как Кори, Райли предпочитает поддерживать свою веру в то, что хочет несмотря на несогласие с другими. Этот признак применяется главным образом для Майи, в которую Райли никогда не теряла надежды в "Girl Meets Pluto". Райли сделает всё возможное, чтобы её друзья были счастливы, даже за счет ее собственного эмоционального благополучия. Большая часть личности Райли передается по наследству от отца Кори. Шон Хантер когда-то сказал о Райли: "Кори с волосами Топанги", но в Girl Meets Cory and Topanga, она обнаруживает, что многие черты характера её матери так же присутствуют в ней. Райли достаточно умна, как показано в "Girl Meets Maya's Mother", в котором она соперников не устанавливается на самые высокие оценки, и хотя обычно не фанат спорта, она, кажется, очень хорошо осведомлен о Нью-Йорк НИКС. Но при всей ее проницательности, она, как правило, имеет несколько странноватые, а иногда легкомысленные моменты. Например, в " Girl Meets the Forgotten", она думала, что Великая Депрессия назвалась "Гранд-Каньон"; в "Girl Meets Pluto", когда она не осознавала, что у нее выкопали капсулу времени, в то время как она, ее родители, Майя, и Шон по-прежнему продолжали копать другие части двора мистера Фини. Другой пример, в "Girl Meets Cory and Topanga", Райли твердо решила более пристально взглянуть на цветок Джинглы в цирке клоуна, не подозревая, что он брызгается водой. Идиотизм Райли часто приводит к неловких и смешных моментов. В "Girl Meets Pluto", выяснилось, что там был "Райли Комитет", чтобы удержать ее от обнаружения вещей, которые потенциально могли бы причинить ей боль, потому что ее подруга думает, что она хрупкая. Впрочем, ее шок и печаль были проинформированы о том, что Плутон разжаловали из статуса планеты, что быстро переросло в гнев и раздражение. Райли также имеет серьезные и жесткие стороны, как в "Girl Meets Maya's Mother", когда крупный мужчина в два раза ее размер заблокировала въезд Козодой закусочной, и она стояла на своем, не дрогнув. Или в "Girl Meets the Secret of Life", где она изображена была вспыльчивой. Ее честные и уязвимые стороны, проявляется в "Girl Meets Flaws", "Girl Meets Cory and Topanga", и "Girl Meets Crazy Hat", где она показывает, что не уверена, что думают другие о ней и её будущем. Отношения Друзья Майя Харт (Лучшая подруга) Майя - лучшая подруга Райли. Хоть они и очень отличаются друг от друга, они очень близки\ и очень верны друг другу. Райли, как правило, позволяет Майе приходить через окно ее спальни, чтобы они могли разговаривать, сидя около подоконника. Райли помогает Maйе в решении её проблем. Майя также помогает Райли, как в эпизоде "Girl Meets World", когда она позволяет Райли упасть к ногам Лукаса. У Райли и Майи есть кольца дружбы, что показывает, насколько сильна их дружба. В "Girl Meets I Do", Райли говорит, что Майя, как её лучшая подруга, она же хочет как лучше для нее, позволяя Кэти и Шону пожениться. Фаркл Минкус (Близкий друг/поклонник) Фаркл также лучший друг Райли, второй после к Майи. Хотя Фаркл был безответно влюблен в Райли с 1-го класса, Фаркл и Райли остаются близкими друзьями. Она часто пытается защитить Фаркла от Майи, и оба, как представляется, защищают друг друга. Райли проявляет заботу о Фаркле в "Girl Meets Flaws", когда он перестает ходить на занятия. Фракл, обычно, рассказывает свои секреты только Райли, что также показанно в "Girl Meets Flaws", когда он сказал только ей, что его травят. В целом, эти двое, кажется, весьма любят друг друга. Лукас Фриер (Парень) Лукас парень Райли. Райли была влюблена в Лукаса с момента, когда она впервые увидела его в метро. В Girl Meets Boy было показано, что у них есть сильная связь. В Девушка встречает Новый Свет, они идут на свидание, из-за давления со стороны сверстников и возможное неодобрение их любят Кори. Они расстают ... В фанфиках Цветочка Один представлен как полу них всё ещё есть (ну так о нем говорили его сёсВ тры). Может ли случится так, что близнецы(или один из них) менее удачливы в отношениях, как и их отец? ься, зная, что они больши признала, что Тем не менее, они все еще имеют сильные чувства друг к другу. Girl Meets Texas (Part 1) Райли признается Майе, что она знает, что Майя сказала, что она любит Лукаса больше, чем просто друга, Райли сказала, это правда. Несмотря на ее слова, она все еще имела чувства к Лукасу и не хотел никто не знает, потому что она чувствует, что это разрушит их дружбу. Girl Meets Texas (Part 3) Фаркл реализованы Райли все еще любил Лукас. Он подбежал к ней об этом, она не решалась о признании ее истинных чувств. Девушка встречает новый год, группа Farkle показала, что Райли все еще любит Лукаса, что привело к ситуации, в девушка встречает Legacy. В конце концов, Лукас все еще были проблемы выбора, который он хотел быть с. Таким образом, девушка встречает средней школы (часть 1), она начинается со ссылкой на обоих Райли и Майя, его подруга. Девушка встречает Ski Lodge (Часть 2) Лукас показывает, что он любит Райли и хочет больше времени проводить имея глубокие беседы с ней. Он дает ей фиолетовый Jellybean, говоря: "Я выбираю тебя, и я действительно хочу, чтобы ты выбрал меня." Райли затем дает ему листок бумаги, она нашла и сказал: "Я рад, что я упал на колени." В то время как Лукас говорит: "Я тоже", символизирующий их особый момент вместе. Зей Бабино (Хороший друг) Первоначально из Остина, штат Техас, Зей переезжает в Нью-Йорк и воссоединяется со своим старым другом Лукасом. Затем он формирует новые дружеские отношения с Райли, Майей и Фарклом. Зей видит Райли, как веселого и заботливого человека и Райли показывает, как она заботится о своих отношениях с Ванессой. Чарли Гарднер (Друг/почитатель) Чарли друг и почитатель Райли. Чарли очень давит на Райли, не смотря на дружбу с Лукасом, и ревность с его стороны. Он всегда ищет возможность спросить Райли о её чувствах, и получает свой шанс в Girl Meets Texas (Part 3). Он и Райли ходили на свидание, хотя Райли не чувствовала себя так же как и он. Она пошла на него, лишь чтобы не ранить чувства Чарли,. Она разбила ему сердце в Girl Meets the New Year когда она говорит Чарли, что она не может быть с ним в полночь, потому что он заслуживает девушку гораздо лучше, чем ее. Шон Хантер (Дядя) Шон является вечным другом её родителей (особенно Кори), Райли рассматривает его в фигуре дяди. За первые 13 лет своей жизни у них были натянутые отношения, но благодаря Майе, они стали гораздо ближе. Мисси Брэдфорд Мисси - враг Райли, который появился только в одном эпизоде. Райли завидовала ей, потому что она флиртовала с Лукасом, даже пригласила его на свидание посмотреть фильм ужасов. When Riley warns Lucas about being alone with Missy, Missy purposely gets herself and Lucas in detention, therefore being alone with him. Later, Riley gets detention, too, after she did something to make her father give her detention. However, during detention, Lucas declares he'd rather spend time with his friends than going on a date with Missy. Disappointed at this, Missy tells the group to grow up, and Riley refuses, at least for the time being. Галерея Скриншот 12-07-2017 144126.png|Первое появление Райли в сериале Интересные факты * Она является одним из двух персонажей, появляющихся в каждом эпизоде, вторая - Майя. * Родился 8 декабря 2001 года в 6:00 утра в Нью-Йорке, весом 7 фунтов 4 унции, и она была 21 дюймов в длину. * Ей удалили гланды. * Райли ближе к матери, Топанге, чем к ее отцу Кори. * Она на 3 года младше своего дяди, Джошуа. Он родился 14 февраля 1999 в результате чего разница между ними составляет почти 3 года. Категория:Персонажи Категория:Главные персонажи